Knightmare The Dragon
Knightmare The Dragon is a Dragon Animatronic, He is Male. (Fun Fact: His Old Name Was D_R_A_G_N_O_ or D.R.A.G.N.O., But It Was Changed Because It Was Dumb and Too Long) He is The Updated Version of Dragno, He Was Built After Dragno Was Scrapped for Heavy Glitching and Malfunctioning. He Has Black Scales and Dark-Red Eyes. He Wears Blue Shorts and a Black Bow-Tie. He is Very Aggressive to The Nightguard and Sometimes The Staff. Withered Version: He is Faceless But Still Has His Left Eye. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Forearm, Both Hands, and Right Lower-Leg. He Has a Large Hole on His Torso and a Rip on The Back of His Mask. His Bow-Tie is Torn Toy Version: His Gender is Changed to Female, Her Nickname is Emma. She Wears a Ringed Black Bikini and Still Wears Blue Shorts. The Ring on Her Bikini is Shiny Silver. She Has Dark-Gray Scales, Dark-Pink Eyes, and Medium-Sized Eyelashes. Her Bust, Hips, and Butt are Very Large. Phantom Version: His Eyes and Left Arm is Missing. He is Missing The Suit on Both Legs Below The Thighs Except Right Foot, He Has a Hole on His Left Thigh and Torso. Nightmare Version: His Eyes and Teeth are Dark-Red. His Left Eye and Right Hand is Missing. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Leg and Waist. He Has 3 Rows of Razor-Sharp Teeth. He Twitches Violently Withered Toy Version: She is Missing The Suit on Both Hands and Right Foot. His Eyes are Black With White Pupils. Her Bikini and Shorts are Very Torn. She is Also Missing The Suit on Her Right Breast and Neck. He is Very Rusty and Stained With Dirt Phantom Toy Version: She is Headless and Carries Her Head in His Left Arm. She is Missing Her Right Arm and Left Eye. She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Arm, Left Hand and Left Lower-Leg. He is Very Burnt With a Rusty Endoskeleton Nightmare Toy Version: Her Bust, Hips, and Butt are Twice as Larger, Her Bikini and Shorts are Dark-Red and Very Torn. Her Eyes are Bloodshot, She Also Has 4 Rows of Razor-Sharp Oil-Stained Teeth. She is Missing The Suit on Her Right Hand and Left Foot Fredbear Version: His Fredbear Version Was Any Model of Dragno (Mostly The Original/FNAF 1 One) Because He Wasn't Created Back Then. Shadow Version: He is Completely Black With Glowing White Eyes and Teeth, He is Missing His Right Hand, He Has a Huge Rip on His Torso and Thighs. He is Missing The Suit on Both Forearms Golden Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Left Arm and Left Hand. His Lower Jaw is Broken and Hangs By Wires, Also He Has a Rip on The Right Side of His Mask and Torso. His Eyes are Black With White Pupils Adventure Version: He is Much Smaller But Still Slighty Larger Muscles, Wings and Tail. He Has Shiny Eyes Nightmare Fuel Version: He Has Broken Black Pipes Replacing His Hands, His Left Eye is Bloodshot and Hanging From It's Socket, He is Missing The Suit on His Left Upper-Arm, Waist and Feet. He is Stained With Blood and Also Has Dark-Red Razor-Sharp Teeth and Claws Demolished Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Ears, Lower Jaw, Left Arm and Left Hand, His Left Eye is Black With a White Pupil and His Right Arm is Missing, His Jaws are Un-Hidged and His Right Eye is Hanging Out of It's Socket Anime Version: He is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Female With Long Black Hair and a Curvy Body With Large Breast and Hips. She Has Smoother Scales and a Longer Tail